The Most Loving Team
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Sequel to Pie Wars. Fourth chapter up! In this chapter, ObiWan comes home from an adventure with Garen and tells a QuiGon a story. In the middle of the story, the council comes to tell Qui something. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this is a sequel to Pie Wars. Probably not as funny, but these are all true stories. 

Disclaimer: All I own is the story and the plot, the rest belongs to George Lucas, all those Star Wars people.

It was around 3 in the afternoon. Obi-Wan was going to a friend's house that day. He decided to "express" himself and started thinking about what he should do. He found an old pair of long johns that where Qui-Gon's. He put them on over his jeans and t-shirt. He then found a cowboy hat and put it on, tying it to his head. He noticed the "butt flap" buttons where missing. He found some duct tape and taped them shut. He found a name tag and wrote "share-if" on it. He was the sheriff now. He found an old belt that really didn't fit very well and put it on. Then he found one of his old toy guns and put it in his belt. He finished his "costume" and walked out to the car.

Qui-Gon saw him and started laughing. "What? This is my Sheriff look. I'm gonna freak Garen out," Obi-Wan said.

"I see. Well, you look very interesting."

"Why thank you Master."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When they grew close to Garen's, Obi-Wan pulled out his cell phone and called Garen. "Howdy there. The sheriff'll be there soon. Don't you worry!" He hung up and smiled at his Master.

Obi-Wan arrived at Garen's apartment and walked in. No one was in the front room so he walked around looking for Garen. He found him in the back. Obi-Wan walked out grinning.

Garen tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. He lay there starring at his friend. He started laughing after several minutes on the ground. "What is this that?" He asked pointing at the long johns.

"My Share-If suit. What's wrong with it?"

"Ummm. Nothing." Garen said after a long pause.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. I know it's a really weird story, but it's true. My sister did it. She went out in public like that. I'm serious! She's really weird. Scares me. I took tons of pictures then gave the camera to my grandmother to develop. Still haven't got them back. Can't wait to see what she says when she sees them.  Okay. There's the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Another thing my sister did. I added some stuff though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the idea to write it up and post it on lol.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan approached his master. "Master?"

"What'd you do now?"

"Nothing. I just want to tell you a story."

"I don't think I want to hear it."

"Oh. You'll LOVE IT! Okay. Once upon a time—"

"This isn't going to be pretty."

"Shut up and listen. Once upon a time there was two very good friends. Their names were Obi-Wan and Garen. One day, they decided to have some fun. So the went out to a mud puddle in the Temple gardens—"

"Oh no. What'd you do?"

"Shut up! They went out to the Temple gardens. Actually. Something happened before that. We stole some of your shower caps Master."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'm deeply sorry Master. But back to the story. They took some of Obi-Wan's Master's shower caps and went out to the Temple gardens. They found a mud puddle and sat down in it."

"I knew it. I just knew it."

"Master. If you don't shut UP I'm not going to tell you the story."

"You know what. That's a good idea."

"I'll tell you anyway because I love you so much. So they sat down in the mud puddle and then they began to roll in it, and put it all over. They got covered from head to toe in mud. Then, they decided they needed to have more fun. And they walked down the Temple halls to… Actually. I think it'd be better if I didn't say that…"

"Say what? What'd you do?"

"Oh, you know Master. Just had a little fun."

There was a knocking at the door. Qui-Gon glared at Obi-Wan then answered to door to see the whole Jedi Council there. "Oh. Masters."

"We wish to speak to you about your Padawan Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan smiled at his Master. "Oh. You know Master. I really didn't do anything at all. At least I didn't mean to." He backed out of the room.

"What did he do now?"

"Garen and he covered the whole Council Chamber with mud. Then when we told them to stop, they threatened to throw us out the window into a mud puddle then put shower caps on us," Master Mace Windu said.

Qui-Gon starred at Mace. "He, he, he, ah. What?"

"Your Padawan covered the whole Council Chamber with mud. Then we told him to stop, he threatened to throw us out the window into a mud puddle then put shower caps on us."

Qui-Gon starred in unbelief for a moment then burst out laughing. "He did exactly what I would've done! Obi-Wan. Come here Padawan!"

Obi-Wan was up in his room and he heard his Master. At least he doesn't sound angry, yet, he though. He walked downstairs to the main area. "Yes Master?" He saw Qui-Gon laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You… y… yo… you… you covered the whole Council Chamber in mud. Then when they told you to stop you threatened to throw them out the window into a mud puddle and put shower caps on them?" He was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. His whole face was red.

"Um. Yeah. I did."

"Oh. Padawan. You're such a good learner. That's exactly what I would've done."

"It…. It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well. You know me Master. I would never do anything wrong." Obi-Wan smiled. 

"That's right. And by the way you're grounded for that beautiful message you left Tahl about the thong."

Obi-Wan gaped. "Who'd you find out about that?"

"Tahl."

"Dang it! But you know Master. I was good enough to cover the Council Chamber in mud… so can you unground me?"

"No."

Qui-Gon started laughing again.

Obi-Wan sighed and went up to his room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reviews always appreciated. Hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. And I hope it made you laugh as hard as I did when my sister told me about it. She didn't do the whole go in the Council Chamber thing. She walked around the neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Another TRUE story. This happened to me and my sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were both in a weird mood. Obi-Wan came out of his room holding a stuffed bunny he had for years. Qui-Gon comes over and grabs the foot.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

"Nope."

They pulled both at one time and Obi-Wan went flying backwards. He hit his head on the wall. He looked down at his hand; all he was holding was a fluffy bunny ear. "You pulled of my ear's bunny!" He said with a horrified look on his face.

Qui-Gon started laughing; Obi-Wan soon joined him.

They laughed until they couldn't breathe. Once Qui-Gon was on the floor laughing, Obi-Wan attacked.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BUNNY! THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME YEARS AGO!"

They collapsed in a laughing pile again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To this day, Obi-Wan has his one-eared bunny. He has the ear too. When he's lonely and doesn't have anyone to talk to, he talks to the one-eared bunny. It reminds him of Anakin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. Just a really random story. I still do have the bunny, and the ear. They're in my room somewhere.

Anyway. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. This is also a true story. It happened to me and my sister. I spelled Coruscant the way the people pronouce it. Don't laugh at me. I'm not THAT bad. Gosh. I can just see my dear friend Yorke Knight right now. Cracking up at me for no reason. You gotta love her. :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master, is it okay if Garen and I go out to take a look a Cor-u-scant?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

"Cor-u-scant? It's pronouced Cor-u-sant."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Do you want to ask someone else?"

"Okay. Fine." Qui-Gon called his good friend Tahl. "Tahl. Obi-Wan thinks that Cor-u-sant is pronouced Cor-u-scant. Tell him that he's wrong." He handed his Padawan the phone.

"Obi-Wan. It's pronouced Cor-u-sant." Tahl hung up.

"No it's not! It's COR-U-SCANT!"

"No, it's COR-U-SANT!"

"No it's not, you--, you--, you Cor-u-sant sayer!"

Qui-Gon burst out laughing. "Cor-u-sant sayer?"

"Yes."

"It's Cor-u-sant my young Padaway."

"No it's not. How would you know? You're just an ex Basic major."

"Padawan. When someone is older than you, then you're free to assume that they know more than you."

"You don't! You think it's COR-U-SANT! It's COR-U-SCANT!"

"No it's not!"

"Cor-u-scant."

"Cor-u-sant."

"Cor-u-scant!"

"Obi-Wan, stop contradicting me or you're grounded!"

"Fine, but it's still Cor-u-scant!" Obi-Wan walked out to go roam the streets of "Cor-u-scant."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. There is my beautiful story. My sister still calls me "Cor-u-sant Sayer." And the person we called was my "brother", Joe. He's the ex English major, but I changed it to ex Basic major. Anyway. Hope you liked it. :) Please review!


End file.
